habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Adapter Habitica pour les TDAH
. Une page en construction existe déjà, aussi je souhaite supprimer celle-ci et reprendre la traduction sur la page déjà existante Adapter Habitica pour les joueurs présentant des TDAH est facile et amusant. Transformer un système de gestion personnel en un système ludique peut aider aussi bien les adultes que les enfants à effectuer des changements efficaces et positifs dans leurs vies. Alors que ces astuces peuvent être d’une grande utilité pour de nombreuses personnes, les suggestions présentes sur cette page n’ont pas été rédigées par des professionnels de la santé, et ne doivent en aucun cas remplacer le travail d’un médecin agréé. Il est également important de garder en tête que les stratégies ne sont pas universelles. Certaines seront utiles à certaines personnes mais pas à d’autres. Le niveau de réussite de ces adaptations varie d'une personne à l'autre. Il peut y avoir plus d’une stratégie pour un même concept. L’important est de se souvenir que ce qui fonctionne pour un joueur peut ne pas être la bonne stratégie pour un autre. Jouez selon vos forces ! La première chose à faire si vous présentez un TDAH est de rejoindre l’ADHDers Guild. Cette guilde est anglophone, mais n’hésitez pas à leur dire bonjour. De nombreux habiticien(ne)s avec un TDAH seront ravis de vous rencontrer et de répondre à la moindre de vos questions. Cette page wiki a d’ailleurs reçu des contributions et des idées incroyables de la part de ces membres ! Apprendre à jouer avec votre Super-cerveau : comment Habitica fonctionne avec le TDAH Pour plus d’informations concernant la science comportementale derrière Habitica, ainsi que pour des définitions des termes utilisés plus bas (indiqués en gras), vous pouvez visiter la page Behavioral Science Behind Habitica (en anglais). Le conditionnement opérateur '''est une forme d’apprentissage selon laquelle une personne associe ses actions avec les conséquences de celles-ci. Quand les conséquences sont jugées bonnes, cette personne s’engagera de nouveau dans cette action. Si les conséquences semblent défavorables, elle évitera de la refaire. Habitica relie vos actions à des conséquences que vous trouvez agréable, renforçant ainsi le poids de vos actions. Vous réaliserez plus de tâches, afin de recevoir plus d’or, d’expérience ou d’objets. Mais vous comprendrez que ne pas accomplir une tâche peut entraîner un coût. Vous pourriez vous retrouver à réduire vos actions, vous empêchant alors de progresser dans le jeu. Les conséquences réduisant le nombre de vos actions sont appelées « punition » en sciences comportementales. Les punitions sont illustrées sur Habitica par la perte de Points de Santé (PS), la Mort, ou la perte d’objets. '''Renforcement et punition se produisent de façon régulière et progressive, comme dans le cas de gains obtenus suite à l’accomplissement d’une tâche. Des gains supplémentaires peuvent aussi apparaître de manière aléatoire. En effet, lorsque vous accomplissez une tâche, en plus de recevoir de l’or, vous pourrez parfois obtenir des objets bonus. Jouer est motivé aussi bien par l’argent que vous recevrez que par l’espoir d’obtenir un bonus. En plus du renforcement programmé et non programmé, vous aurez envie d’accomplir plus de tâches, parce qu’il y a des objectifs supplémentaires dans le jeu. Ces objectifs sont les succès, les badges et le gain d’objet. Vous aurez également envie de gagner suffisamment d’or pour obtenir de l’équipement supplémentaire, plus de Mana (PM) pour utiliser vos compétences et effectuer plus de quêtes, obtenir plus d’œufs, de parchemins de quêtes et de bonus. Ce renforcement est également visuel. Vous verrez vos familiers obtenus (leur apparence), et ceux qui ne sont pas encore débloqué (représenté par une empreinte de pas noire dans l’onglet « Ecurie »). Les barres de santé et de mana permettent en un regard de vérifier votre état actuel. Voir les tâches passer d’orange (neutre) à rouge (proche de l’échec) vous aideront à prioritiser vos tâches à faire, et évaluer votre routine quotidienne plus facilement qu’en faisant une liste sur papier. Habitica présente d’autres stratégies pour vous soutenir si le jeu en lui-même n’est pas suffisant. La taverne est une communauté de joueurs encourageants, prêts à vous féliciter et vous ramener sur vos objectifs. Vous pouvez également rejoindre une équipe, et lier vos succès avec ceux de vos compagnons, en accomplissant des quêtes et en utilisant vos compétences pour aider votre équipe. Parfois, faire les choses pour les autres est plus motivant que de travailler pour soi. De plus, partager des objectifs communs peu soit, amortir le choc d’une mauvaise journée, soit vous rendre encore plus fier d’une bonne journée. Adoptez un état d'esprit positif Votre succès sera principalement lié à votre approche. Si vous êtes déjà un utilisateur d’Habitica, et que vous avez trouvé cette page, vous êtes sur votre lancée vers des changements positifs dans votre vie. Vous avez pu constater que chacun de vos pas, même petit compte. A chaque fois que vous complétez une tâche et recevez de l’expérience, de l’or ou des gains, vous le méritez, pour avoir maintenu votre cap. Habitica vous permet d’aménager votre journée bien remplie en parties plus gérables. Il est moins intimidant d’accomplir ses routines si celles-ci sont divisées en étapes. De plus, le système d’Habitica n’est pas un système « tout-ou-rien ». Cela signifie que vous pouvez continuer de gagner et suivre vos succès, même si vous avez raté une tâche une journée. La perte de points de santé vous rappelle de rester sur votre chemin, tandis que votre prise de niveau et d’expérience vous maintien motivé pour continuer à jouer. Avec ces informations en tête, vous êtes maintenant prêt pour organiser votre routine. Le fait de la visualiser, de la décliner en Quotidiennes, en Tâches à faire et Habitudes, et avec la capacité de déplacer les Tâches, vous pouvez l’adapter pour qu'elle réponde au mieux à vos besoins. Vous pouvez également analyser votre journée à la fin de chaque jour. Si vous ressentez le besoin d’être aidé, n’oubliez pas que vous êtes entouré de joueurs qui peuvent répondre à vos questions, de guildes et guides. Vous pouvez d’ailleurs jeter un coup d’œil aux sites proposés à la fin de cette page (en anglais). Il y a beaucoup de ressources disponibles pour vous sur ce wiki et sur le site d’Habitica. Si vous ratez en permanence une quotidienne, partez du principe que l’évolution de la couleur, d’un jaune neutre vers des nuances plus sombres de rouge sont là pour vous aider à effectuer des changements. Ne vous arrêtez pas sur une impression d’échec. Peut-être n’étiez-vous pas prêt pour cette tâche, ou peut-être le système que vous avez établi ne vous supporte pas aussi bien qu’il le devrait. Il est possible de transformer cette quotidienne en habitude, la pression sera moins forte, et vous pourrez alors constater vos progrès et féliciter vos réussite s. Enfin, lorsque vous vous sentirez prêt, vous pourrez reconvertir cette habitude en quotidienne. Pour commencer Pendant que vous organisez vos tâches, pensez à ce qui vous motive le plus, et ce sur quoi vous travaillez en ce moment. Être réaliste Soyez réaliste lors de l'élaboration des tâches. Si vous venez de commencer des promenades quotidiennes, fixez-les pour une durée raisonnable. Si vous commencez à faire des exercices tel que des pompes quotidiennes, visez à en faire cinq régulièrement avant d'en augmenter le nombre. Nombre de tâches N’oubliez pas que vous pouvez créer des tâches qui vous aideront dans votre routine quotidienne et non pas seulement des tâches difficiles ou que vous essayez de faire plus souvent. Il est facile de prendre des risques lorsqu'il est si amusant de jouer sa journée, mais ne vous exposez pas à la déception, à l'anxiété ou à la perte de points de santé, en créant un nombre ingérable de quotidiennes et de tâches à accomplir. C'est bien de commencer petit ! Dénomination des tâches L’utilisation d’emojis est un bon moyen d’illustrer votre texte avec des rappels visuels. Ils facilitent la lecture des choses à faire, mieux qu’un écran chargé de texte et peu attractif. Si vous rencontrez des difficultés à faire des choses à un horaire donné, ou si l’horaire est trop impressionnant pour vous permettre de commencer, donnez-vous une plage de temps lors de la création d’une tâche. Par exemple, si vous réveiller à l’heure est difficile, dites-vous « Je vais me réveiller entre 7h et 8h du matin », plutôt que de vous donner un horaire précis comme 7h15. Ce cas peut s’appliquer aux heures de coucher et de repas. Spécificités Soyez précis lorsque vous nommez vos tâches. « Exercice » est plus facile à mettre de côté, oublier ou négliger que « Faire un tour de quartier avant le petit déjeuner » ou « Réussir 15 pompes ». Ces derniers sont plus spécifiques et facile à executer. Des règles précises sur la façon ou le moment pour accomplir une tâche peut renforcer cet impression d'être dans un jeu. Ajoutez quelque chose d’intéressant à vos tâches lorsque vous les nommez, afin que la routine devienne stimulante et motivante. À vous de décider de faire quelque chose sur une jambe ou en fredonnant, et d’identifier ce changement dans le nom de votre tâche. Construire votre liste de tâches quotidiennes pas à pas Si vous craignez de ne pas relever la barre si vous commencez par un nombre raisonnable de tâches, créez une quotidienne d'un jour par semaine appelé "Ajouter un élément de plus à ma routine" afin de construire vos quotidiennes au fil du temps. « Revoir mes quotidiennes » ou « Suis-je prêt(e) à ajouter une autre quotidienne ? » vous permettent de revoir votre système régulièrement. Construisez votre liste de quotidienne à chaque fois que le jeu vous semble facile. Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que vous devez ajouter des quotidiennes supplémentaires à votre routine ! Cela peut être un élément de liste ajouté à une tâche déjà existante et qui permet de l’amplifier. Par exemple ajouter une minute supplémentaire sur un exercice de 5 minutes, ou une nouvelle étape dans votre routine matinale renforceront vos tâches déjà installées. Évaluer la difficulté des tâches Assurez-vous de ne pas avoir ajouté quelque chose de particulièrement difficile ! Si vous rencontrez des difficultés à vous souvenir de vous exercer, cette quotidienne doit être attenuée et non augmentée. Si d’un autre côté, votre « méditation » quotidienne vous semble trop simple, vous pouvez lui ajouter une minute supplémentaire voir plus. Jouez avec le niveau de difficulté lorsque vous configurez vos quotidiennes, tâches à-faire ou habitudes. Indiquez que les tâches que vous essayez le plus d'encourager sont difficiles et que les tâches qui font partie de votre routine et que vous accomplissez avec le plus de succès sont faciles Utilisation des données L’outil d’affichage des données peut vous aider à voir votre progression, ainsi que les dégâts que vous pouvez recevoir si vous n’accomplissez pas une tâche. Utilisez cet outil pour avoir une idée de l'ampleur des dommages que vous pourriez subir si vous ne remplissiez pas une seule tâche de la journée. Un conseil pour démarrer est de vous arranger pour que toutes vos quotidiennes réunies fassent moins de 20 point de santé de dégâts. Vous ne serez pas confronté à la mort, mais vous sentirez un peu de pression pour réessayer demain. N’hésitez pas à passer plusieurs fois sur l’outil d’affichage des données afin de vous habituer à son fonctionnement sans vous mettre la pression. N’oubliez pas que pour progresser sur des projets à long terme, mieux vaut avancer lentement mais sûrement. Un petit changement que vous trouverez facile aura plus de chances de s’ancrer longtemps dans votre routine qu’un gros changement difficile. Breaking It Down While helpful for everyone, breaking a task down into smaller steps can be especially important for those with ADHD. This is where checklists come in. You can use them on Dailies and To-Dos and are a great way to give yourself credit for completing smaller parts of a task. It can help you feel like you are making progress and help keep you motivated to finish the task. If a part of your routine has multiple steps and you are doing this task frequently, create a checklist. If you need to start small, or if you haven't quite cemented all of the steps, break that element of your routine in separate tasks. Either way, you will be able to reward yourself in part for the progress you are making and still feel motivated to gain more XP and gold next time. You can also add a Habit that corresponds with the Daily Checklist. For each checklist item that you check off on any Daily, you can check off that Habit once (that way, you will gain XP and GP for each step, not just for completing the Daily). Habits can also be used as reminders and dividers to better organize your Habits and keep them more visually appealing. Staving off burnout and boredom There are ways to turn easy tasks into more challenging tasks, or setting goals for yourself beyond simply meeting your daily routine. For example, aim to do an entire routine within a small amount of time, aim to hatch your pets in a specific order and keeping working until you get your drops, or try to get specific badges within six months. Visit the burnout page for more ideas from Habiticans just like you. Suggested Activities Many Habiticans with ADHD have compiled a list of helpful Tasks. These are all activities and lifestyle changes that can be a part of your routine, if you find that these apply and may motivate you. Remember to start small. If you don't exercise frequently, or cannot run a mile, start with 5 minutes of yoga or walking, or specify the distance you will walk or run. *Take Meds, Vitamins and/or Supplements *X Minutes of Meditation *X Minutes of (or X Sets of) Specific Exercise *Go to Bed between X:00 and X:00 (rewarded at the end of the day) *Went to Bed between X:00 and X:00 (rewarded the next morning) *Set a Mindfulness Bell During X Activity to Stay Focused *Have a journal or other writing pad that you can keep in your pocket and write important notes and reminders on once you are notified of them. *Externalize tasks by using reminders, Post-It notes, or anything else that is in your visual field. Other Resources on Habitica and This Wiki Many players use Habitica as a way to maintain their routines as they work and live with distractions, disabilities and difficulties. You should explore the Tavern, The Keep and the Guilds to find more players like you to gain the support of a community and the wisdom the players bring. The links below are just a few suggestions to get you started: *Burnout *Pomodoro Technique *Overcoming Procrastination *SMART Goal Setting *The Carrot vs. Stick Challenge for optimizing your Habitica strategies over time (Wikipedia) Guilds for ADHD: * ADHDers Guild: "This is a guild for those of us with ADD/ADHD using HabitRPG to help manage the issues of motivation, distraction, and other impairments that come with our disorder. If you want to talk about ways to manage your ADD/ADHD outside of HabitRPG, have intelligent discussions about the disorders and stereotypes associated with them, find resources about ADD/ADHD, ask a question about the disorder, or if you just want to have a chat then you have come to the right place. We have a kind, friendly, and dedicated community that is here to help and is focused on ensuring that your experience with HabitRPG is - Hey look! Something Shiny! * 小さい人たちの階段（ASD/ADHD/AS日本語用ギルド） fr: L'adaptation de Habitica pour le TDAH Catégorie:Méthodologies Catégorie:En Construction